oresamateacherfandomcom-20200216-history
Minato Kangawa
'Minato Kangawa '(寒川 港 Kangawa Minato) is a student of South High and Kohei Kangawa's younger sister. She is the main character of North South East West. Appearance Minato has long brown hair, usually tied up in two plaits. She is mostly seen wearing her South High uniform - a black vest over a white shirt and plaid skirt. Personality Minato is a bright and cheerful young girl. She is very carefree, shown when she decided to go to South High solely for their cute uniform. Synopsis During Mafuyu Kurosaki's Absence Minato realizes that she had gone to school with her brother's lunch. Her brother, however, attended East high rather than South High as she did. A friend suggests that she should visit the school on the way home, as her classes were ending earlier than usual. She decides to follow on with the suggestion, but a club leader stops her, asking her to pay her club fees first, as she assumed Minato would be mugged. Minato arrives at East High, and peers through the school gate, watching a group of delinquents being quizzed by a teacher. Suddenly, the delinquents notice her, and accuse her of being a spy for South. Okubo Kotobuki walks past with a bicycle, with a radish for the seat. He explains that when he woke up, a giant radish appeared, and tells Minato and the delinquents that he took an hour and half pushing the bike to the school. He then asks who Minato is, and she tells him that she is bringing lunch for her brother. Okubo offers the radish. Later, they walk around trying to find her brother. Okubo asks what grade he is, and she says that her brother is a third year in middle school. Okubo tells her about his unluckiness, as birds always poop above him, and he never gets New Years cards despite sending out 200 each year. She asks him what year he is in, and he tells her that he is a second year in high school. He also explains that the bancho is a third year in middle school. Shocked, Minato asks how someone so young could be the bancho, and he tells her that the criteria for being bancho is not age, but strength, leadership, and charm. They then come across Maizono Yuto, who Okubo introduces as the number two of East High. Minato concludes that he must not have any charm. Suddenly, somebody outside yells that a fight was going on, and both Maizono and Okubo run outside to join the battle. Minato watches the fight from inside a bush, and tends to Okubo's wounds when he falls over. Okubo realizes that he never learnt her name. It has been Half an hour since they have met. Just as she is about to introduce herself, a delinquent calls Okubo, asking if he is alright. Minato asks Okubo if he was the bancho, Okubo nods. The delinquent tells her his name- Kangawa Kouhei. She stares at him, discovering that it was actually her brother who was the bancho of East High Then she says that her name is Minato Kangawa. The there was silence then Minato asked “Waht are you doing here Kohei? What is this about being Bancho?!” The Kohei asked her why is she here then she answers that Shen has his lunch and that he is low in money this week. Summer Holidays Arc Minato asks her brother if she can go to the summer festival with him, but he instantly refuses, so she decides to go on her own. As Kohei leaves the house to go to the festival with his friends, she tags along, as they are headed to the same place. Distressed, Kohei tries to shake her off his track, but remembers that they are going to the same place when he sees Minato starting at him confusedly at the festival. Kouhei runs away, but Minato tries to chase him, grabbing someone's hand. And says big brother Maizono Yuto gasps at her in shock, asking if she was his long lost brother. Club Inspection Arc As the New Year approaches, Minato goes to the shrine, and sees Okubo. They walk around the shrine together, as the East high delinquent group had split up to not be embarrassed by visiting the shrine. Minato notes that Okubo's luck has gotten better. Okubo comments that the luck must be because Minato is with him. Later, Maizono sends a text to Okubo, and Minato mentions how her brother had recently been in high spirits. Okubo shows Minato the text with a photograph of Maizono, Mafuyu, and Kohei eating hot pot. Minato wonders what they are doing, and then hears the sound of the shrine bells. Relationships Kangawa Kouhei Kohei is the elder brother of Minato. Minato is mainly unaware of what happens in his life, only discovering that he was a bancho recently. Kotobuki Okubo Minato harbours a crush on Okubo. They first met when she visited East High to find her brother, and Okubo showed her around. Their relationship does not progress much throughout the manga, though Minato finds her crush getting stronger. In the second summer, Minato asks Okubo to go to the pool with her. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:South High Students